Power
Powers are gifts of magic that very few individuals possess. They are present at birth (with a few exceptions), and can be considered blessings or curses depending on the nature of the power. Regardless, individuals with powers are naturally very strong, and are more capable of becoming prominent figures in society. Power users possess abilities that are similar to spells, with the exception that using the power does not exhaust Mana. Some spells were actually derived from studying a power's method of transmuting magic into objects or force. Powers cannot be dispelled from an individual, unless they are attacked by another individual with the Power of Theft. When a Power user dies, their power usually disappears but may resurface in another individual related to the previous owner, or in a random individual. Individuals with Powers Carmen Christine Carmen possesses the Power of Sirens. While bards can already cast spells through music, Carmen's singing exponentially magnifies her spells' effects. A song that would normally seal a wound could mend a severed limb. A song of courage would not only inspire all who hear it, but increase their strength and strike fear into enemies. A song of charming could hypnotize an entire audience. Elizabeth Hice Elizabeth possesses the Power of Ice. She can turn any exposed liquid into ice and manipulate its shape, usually into needles or walls. The ice generated from her power is much stronger than conventional ice or ice magic, having the hardness of steel and a much higher melting point. Jacques Swallowtail Jacques possesses the Power of Metallurgy. He can absorb a large volume of metal into his body, and purify or refine it. He can shape metal it as it enters or exits his body into structures or weapons. He can also coat his body in metal for protection by creating compounds that are normally impossible to create by hand, such as ultra-flexible steels. The Power of Metallurgy is said to be the strongest power known to date. Jolly Goldshow Jolly possesses the Power of Gilding. At will, anything he touches becomes plated in a sheet of gold. Jolly kept his power a secret for a long time, making his way up the ladder as an infinitely rich pirate. By the time the world realized that Jolly could create endless amounts of gold, he was a powerful pirate lord that answered to nobody. Nick Pill Nick possesses the Power of Theft. When Nick attacks a power user, their ability to manifest their power is weakened and the thief gains the ability to use a lesser version of the stolen power. These effects wear off over time, unless the thief manages to kill the other power user, after which the power is permanently transferred to the thief. This is considered to be the most dangerous power to have, as power users will seek out the thief to protect their status, while the thief could potentially acquire multiple deadly powers. Sir Vermillion Vermillion possesses the Power of Blood. His corrupted body is composed almost entirely of blood, with only his armor maintaining his form. Vermillion drains and absorbs the blood from his opponents whenever he strikes, as any wound he opens will draw lines of blood through the air into his body. Sylvester Drid Sylvester possesses the Power of Woodworking. He can mold any wooden object he touches with ease, and made his way in the world by making impossibly powerful and durable ships for prominent merchants and pirates. He can manipulate multiple pieces of wood, so long as they are touching or connected. Vil'Vel Vil'Vel possesses the Power of Venom. He can secrete a fatal toxin in the form of gaseous vapor that inflicts paralysis and corrodes flesh. Due to Vil'Vel's skill as an apothecary and doctor, he has created an antidote to his own poison, which can make his allies immune to the toxin. Vil'Vel himself is immune to all forms of toxin.